An Unheard Whisper in the Wind
Takigakure. A village which lived in utter peace due to it's isolationist policies. However, it's involvement in past affairs have left numerous scars upon the shinobi world. The creation and utilization of an unholy technique which rivaled that of immortality. It's acquisition of a capable of easily leveling countries. However, Takigakure's greatest weapon is its secrecy. Despite indulging in horrid practices, Takigakure remained hidden from the world as it silently grew in power. Takigakure also possessed a reputation for producing deadly shinobi. Coupled with being a village protected by nature's waterfalls, Takigakure became a village impossible to invade or even find. However, nothing could evade an eye from one of the seven faces. Although a location with few agents, Takigakure had a deep influence as well. And their mouths told of Takigakure's hierarchy. Whispers of council elders controlling it's functions far beyond its boundaries. Yet one of these elders managed to have a contract made against him. Someone brought his life. And now the time to pay arrived. He stood silently atop a branch high above the ground. Takigakure was known for it's immense trees. Darkness consumed his body with not an ounce of energy being felt. Emotionless. Empty. Zenjou peered at a shiny object in his hand through the mask on his face. Golden eyes reflecting in glimmering metal. His mask hid a smirk as he traced Sunagakure's symbol. Congratulations on becoming a Jōnin Zenjou-san! Words echoed. Memories. Thank you. The only thing he could reply. Th promotion was sudden. But he felt a certain happiness. Finally, another weapon to protect his loved ones. Including the seedling he recently found out about. And as he rose through Sunagakure's ranks, so did he follow the shadow. Now a sensei of assassination, Zenjou awaited for his teammate. He placed his forehead protector back into his pocket. "Where is she dammit?" Zenjou asked impatiently. Zenjou had folded his tail around his body underneath his kimono. Sending uncomfortable shivers up his spine. "Last time I agree to a team contract." He pulled his mask down. A beaked construct composed of bone. "I swear I'll have her head! Besides...It's been awhile since we've been together." His eyes softened. After becoming a member, Zenjou's time with her suddenly decreased. She had to undergo extensive training and partake in solo missions. Their interactions were brief and rare. However, upon his promotion, the Shichisama offered a job for them both. Wind gathered by Zenjou's side, revealing a masked Tengai Okasu. "Apparently your sensory skills are rusty Zen-sensei," Tengai smirked as she stood on the branch next to him. Since joining the Nanabake, she had undergone test after test, before taking on several solo missions. Much to satisfaction, all had gone well, and she had compiled a very impressive record, something that did much to increase her standing with the organization. As of now, she stood at the ranking of tokubetsu jōnin within the village of Suna, the place she know called home, though a promotion to a full-fledged jōnin was not long coming. If anything, her appearance in the village by virtue of Zenjou had done much to increase his own standing, as they saw the talent Tengai possessed, and the fact that he had been the one to pick up on it. They particularly noted her limit's unique affinity for assassination techs, something that further aided her in completing her missions. However, it was time to return to the task at hand. "To think I would be visiting this village," Tengai thought, remembering the difficulty she and her ANBU teammates had when they tried to permeate Taki's society. "So...where shall we start?" Tengai asked, boredom returning to her voice, as she emptied herself of emotion once more. "Nani?!" Zenjou fell off the branch with a shriek which sent birds soaring. A horrible assassin one would think. He gently rubbed his wound while repeating painful grunts. Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! A terrible pulsing headache started. "Great way to start this mission. Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on allies...Dammit. I should have your head." Zenjou's golden eyes scanned the womanly figure before him. Surely they've both grown. They'd occasionaly cross paths with one another. Tengai had plenty of time to cover. Rarely did Sunagakure accept shinobi from distant lands. However, Zenjou's hereditary position made it easier for her acceptance. Afterwards, they saw each other during meetings within the ancient hidden castle. But he kept eyes on her. Assuring that she grew as expected. And he felt proud; As well as glad for Tengai. "I want to start with your congratulations." Zenjou leapt back to his feet before rejoining her atop their branch. Locking gaze with her. "Tokubetsu Jōnin is a big deal. Especially for someone whose only recently joined our village. After we complete our task, lets go for some sake." Zenjou's head tilted, signaling a small smile. He was still that kid who stumbled into her that night. "Our mission is indeed unique. I don't think anyone has ever infiltrated Takigakure successfully. The agents inside were openly accepted due to a false agreement. But they've given us the correct path." The trees whispered a hush secret. Vibrant green leaves soaked in golden sunlight as Zenjou noticed the sound of singing birds. Chirping alongside rushing water. Wildlife living peacefully. "The target is one of Takigakure's elder councilmen. He's jeopardized Takigakure's safety by doing business with an unknown third party. So we're here to eliminate him...But our contractors added a..secondary purpose." Zenjou sighed. He hated this part of his life. A mountain sat upon his shoulder as he spoke with a boulder. "Our boss wants the eradication of his family. To end his familiar line permanently. Because the council is a hereditary position..They fear that leaving any children alive will result in revolt." But Zenjou's voice betrayed him. He obviously had his mind elsewhere. "Thanks, a small celebration wōith some sake sounds pretty good," Tengai said while grinning, particularly at Zen's original reaction to her "timely" arrival. It had been a busy time the past few months as she acclimated to Sunagakure life. While Suna citizens originally stared at her for her unique lavender hair and golden eyes, both of which marked her as a foreigner, they soon began to accept her as she quickly proved to be a contributing member to their society. All in all, a little celebration sounded like a good idea after a somewhat stressful time. But first they had to survive the mission at hand, one that would most likely prove intriguing if not challenging. Then again, it wouldn't be something Tengai could enjoy if it was easy. "Congrats on the promotion to Jōnin by the way, pretty soon you'll have the opportunity to boss around a bunch of brats," Tengai teased before turning serious once more. When she heard the secondary portion of their mission, Tengai's heart dropped a little bit, though fortunately the emotionless state that she had spent a large portion of her life in returned to guide her to rationality once more. "If this guy knows he's in the wrong, wouldn't he potentially hide at least a portion of his descendants?" Tengai pondered aloud. It was at that point she caught something else in Zen's voice. "What else is on your mind?" Tengai asked with a hint of curiosity. The fact that they were to eliminate not only the corrupt councilman, but his children, possibly his entire family tree, still bothered Tengai a little bit. However, she had a feeling that Taki's tradition of isolationist and unfeeling policies, particularly when it came to their own ninja meant that if they didn't do, Taki most likely would take on the deed of finishing off the family themselves, something that concerned her slightly. "Do you plan on taking on the secondary portion? It seems like you hold some reservations," Tengai commented, wondering where Zenjou's head was at. Tengai's words seemingly snapped Zenjou from his daze. He tilted his head at her and smiled beneath his mask. Erecting the cloak once more. A blanket that hid Zenjou's feelings deep within. Very few experienced Zenjou for everything. Instead, he kept himself suppressed for various purposes. For this, he's earned numerous recognition for his targets being unable to sense him. But Zenjou unfortunately exhibited this behavior towards loved ones. A smile without meaning. Words filled with emptiness. Only two people have witnessed Zenjou's innerself. A loving child whose filled to the brim with love. But unable to express it. "I'm alright. When this is over I'll treat you to all the sake you can drink. Hopefully, you'll remember your name after it!" Zenjou chuckled at his light hearted jab. "And thank you Tengai-san. But I'm not one for Genin teams. I prefer solo operations; This way my failures won't effect anyone directly." A sincere shinobi in a world of darkness. Zenjou sighed as he thought about the upcoming mission. "Most likely. I wouldn't be surprised if he's expecting us." Another false smile as Zenjou thought about previous scenarios. The first time killing a child was a painful memory. A horrible thought. An experience-A nightmare he's had to relive countlessly. It's never that easy... But Tengai wouldn't see the sorrow imbedded in Zenjou's soul. Rather, he turned away and faced their infiltration point. "I'm alright. And if it calls for it, I shall." Zenjou formed a seal upon his left hand. A master of energy, he could feel the earth replenishing his glass. A cup that never empties. Zenjou only needed one hand to invoke powerful techniques. Smoke erupted near Zenjou which revealed a massive peafowl. A large bird with ebony feathers that matched the night sky above. Complete with massive wings. It was a beast which stood slightly higher than both Zenjou and Tengai. "Takigakure is a forest based village. It uses natural defenses as a method of protection. However, upon surveying the area I've found one vital weakness." Zenjou hopped atop the massive bird which called him master. He held out his hand for Tengai afterwards. "It is a village connected to various waterfalls. It also utilizes surrounding trees to obscure our view of it. But we can use these same trees to easily access the village. By climbing down under the guise of night." After pulling Tengai atop the bird. The ebony peafowl made it's way toward the village. Tengai noted that Zen had retrieved his assassin alias, returning back to that state of an emotionless being. It was time for business. Infiltrating A Village Behind a Waterfall Nighttime came. Tengai jumped off of the peafowl and into the cover of the night. With the forestry, the world appeared even darker, but that meant little to Tengai, as she waited patiently for Zenjou to disembark from the summoned peafowl. She decided to take stock of their current surroundings, spotting sturdy tree branches that would allow them to safely make their way to the ground and into the village without the locals being any the wiser. Adrenaline started to pump through her veins, though Ten remained clearheaded. She calmly made her way to the infiltration point, knowing Zenjou wouldn't be to far behind. Fortunately for them, most of Taki remained asleep and thus ignorant to their arrival, with any guards being quickly subdued by Tengai's inheritance. With that finished, she made her way to Taki. We're in, but how long do we have until we are discovered by some unfortunate soul? Tengai thought, the adrenaline kicking her into a higher state of focus and concentration. She wanted to be done with this job as quickly as possible, knowing the chances of escaping this village unscathed were low. Then again, if anyone would be capable of doing so, it was the two people involved. Here goes nothing, Tengai thought as she plunged deeper into the village, taking care to keep to the shadows before resuming her state of intangibility. She would need it tonight in order to be able to implement the plan to finish this councilman off, permanently. She waited for Zenjou to catch up once more, knowing that they would most likely part here in order to not attract the attention of any locals who remained about in the late hours of the night. It was going to be a fascinating mission indeed, particularly the fun part of locating this man's legacies. Zenjou proceeded after his illusive partner. A true assassin, he found himself envying her particular skillset. The ability to become the wind. A force unseen but felt by all. She had the world in her hands. "I'm glad you're on my side." Zenjou whispered to himself. Absolutely shocked at her deadliness. She moved with such proficiency...They were unstoppable. Tengai left few guards breathing. And those she missed were sniped by Zenjou. A silent shot that pierced cleanly through their skulls. Leaving a lesser amount alive. But his mind kept wandering. He found himself losing focus. Yes. Zenjou envied Tengai. For she performed her duties perfectly despite knowing where this path ended. She became a machine. But Zenjou could only disguise himself as one. Daddy! A memory flashed. A little girl screaming in horror. Her shriek sliced through silent air. Sending eerie chills down Zenjou's spine. He remembered the ghostly shiver. Which followed sending a bullet straight into her heart. Breaking the wall behind her from the force of her corpse banging against it. It was a cold feeling. From then on Zenjou found himself in similar predicaments. The nightmares didn't help either. In fact, Zenjou began reliving the memories from their perspective. He saw a bone rip through his heart. Zenjou remembers the golden eyes cutting into his soul as he discovers his mother's head feet from her body. Those memories tormented him. Was this the price of darkness. To live their pain..He was watching his death by his own hands..But I must suffer for my village. I will live their hell so they can enjoy peace. "You're mine!" A man roared. "Call for backup!" A guard wrapped his arm around Zenjou's neck. The prince of Sunagakure's high sands had been deep in thought. And so his guard fell. Allowing for a horrid opening. But bones erupted from Zenjou's back. Spikes impaling his attacker, fatally stabbing him in various places. Zenjou felt a pulse on one. A specific beat found within the man's chest. Before the other guards could disappear, they found their bodies frozen. Bullets ripped their chest apart. "Sorry Tengai-san," Zenjou chuckled. "I didn't mean to drag you down." He said as he finally caught up to his partner. "From what I've heard, the councilman lives in that building." Zenjou pointed across the various houses onto a larger manor. "They always make it easy to locate." A joke at a time like this was rare. But Zenjou had to remain calm. Hell, he hadn't taken a time to admire the serenity that was Takigakure. The natural beauty of drooping trees. The dew which gently kissed his exposed skin. He heard slight rain and running water. Zenjou absolutely loved this village. Trees blocked out the sun, creating a natural ceiling of flowers. "Let's try to keep casualties low. Those corpses are sure to be found. An obvious path is detrimental. A few of his maidens are agents. So expect an ease of access. Anything else I'm missing?." Tengai noted that Zenjou had finally caught up with her, something that caused her to breathe a sigh of relief. "Good point," Tengai said, as she noted the amount of bodies they had left in their wake, something that would be an ugly surprise for someone when morning came. Tengai found herself admiring the Taki's appearance, as the waterfalls gurgled into the streams and the trees shaded the background. It was quite a peaceful place that immediately put Tengai at ease, however, she refused to allow herself to slip into complacency, knowing that could ultimately be a death wish, something that she would prefer to avoid at the moment. One thing she noted was the large manor that Zenjou pointed out, where the councilman they were targeting lived. She listened attentively while Zen pointed out a few more details that could very well make or break the mission. The one thing that bothered her however was the lapse of focus that Zenjou had shown when the guards attacked, with one of them nearly putting Zenjou in a chokehold. "Are you ok Zenjou-kun?" Tengai asked, her voice betraying her concern. Tengai knew as her sensei and the more experienced of the two, Zenjou would be a vital part of this mission and the key to both of them returning to Suna safe and sound. However, her thoughts returned to the groundwork he gave her. "That all sounds about right, though I'm not sure how many people among the targeted group will be there. Like you said, it's likely he knows where coming. So we should probably move as quickly as possible to the location," Tengai stated thoughtfully, before continuing to make her way towards the manor. Due to her method of travel, she closed the gap between the present location and their target quickly. She paused once more, waiting for Zenjou to catch up, as she didn't know which of the maidens situated in the house were agents, and which may be mouthpieces who could potentially warn the councilman and his family of their presence. So for the time being, she remained intangible, knowing the time for antipathy and a merciless approach were close at hand. Tengai began to steel herself for what would soon occur. "I'm fine Tengai-san." An answer filled with masked melancholy. But he shook it together. Throwing it deep into the abysmal void within. Zenjou followed Tengai closely. Keeping a skillfull lock upon her unique chakra signature. I have to keep my emotions in check..or I'll end up blowing this mission to pieces. Zenjou's golden eyes closed. He felt his mental energies moving swiftly. Suppressing the nightmares. Smothering the horrid memories. He took a deep breath. And as his eyes opened, Zenjou's golden eyes were sharp. He shortly appeared after Tengai halted and turned to her generl direction. Seeing straight through her. "Man, that ability of yours is useful." He joked. "The maidens are probably asleep. But they've let the door open." As he spoke, the manjor's backdoor slid open with a gentle push. Revealing a dark kitchen filled with unused pots. The halls were dimly lit. And as Zenjou walked through, he could feel the energy of approaching shinobi. "Hm. Look like we've been expected. Tengai, I'm going to leave the councilman and his guards to you. I'm going to finish the others. This way we'll finish twice as fast." Before Tengai could retort, Zenjou disappeared in a single flicker. "Really...." Tengai said with a sigh. Using her sensory abilities, she noted the quantity of chakra, in particular that of 10-12 guards and one particular councilman who was receding away from them, followed by another squad of guards. "This guy is pretty well protected," Tengai thought, "too bad it isn't enough," At that point the guards had filled the hall she entered, only to mutter in a confused manner that no one was there. At that point they began to retreat as well, leaving one guard to man the hallway should the assassins return. Tengai noted that their priority was the councilman's safety, something that she knew she could take advantage of. Remaining intangible, she snuck up on the lone guard, and with a quick slash slit the guards throat. After assuring that the guard was dead, Tengai made the body intangible before becoming tangible herself. She then assumed the female guard's form before running to join the retreating guards. "Why aren't you manning the hall?" the first squad of guards asked as they caught up to the second squad and the councilman. "Well, our priority is to protect the councilman to the last man, so every guard that is there gives him a greater chance of surviving," Tengai retorted, matching the deceased guard's personality to a tee. None of the other guards argued, as her logic was sound. However, when she looked at the councilman, he was visibly shaken, sweating dripping from his forehead. He had the look of someone who knew they were being hunted. The guards formed a circle around the councilman as they continued moving in a pack, with Tengai falling near the center. "I could finish him now, and then retreat in the chaos, but that might leave too many witnesses. Then again, proposing the idea of splitting into teams after making the previous statement might sound like a contradiction...unless I give them an idea," Tengai thought. "Why don't we split up into one group with a decoy councilman and another with the real councilman? That way if those assassins come after him, we can increase the chances of survival further," Tengai suggested. While the councilman didn't look excited by the idea of having less guards, he knew the proposition was once again a sound one, especially when considering the nature of the people they were dealing with. So it was agreed that they would split up, half with the decoy, the other half with real one. Much to Tengai's luck, she was with the real councilman, and as soon as the groups had gone in the opposite directions, she took the incentive to strike, though not before becoming intangible once more and giving the other group time to create some distance. Guards fell one after another as she began to use her gift for all it was worth, until the only remaining person was the councilman. At this point he had grown several shades pale, though not before Tengai did what she came to do, sending home several wind blades home through the vital points of his body. The councilman began to fall with a thud, as Tengai grinned darkly, malice replacing her emotionless demeanor. However, before it could get out of hand, she reigned it in once more. "What to do with his other guards?" Tengai thought before hearing their bodies fall thud after thud, "Oh that's right, I planted a cloaked clone in there, silly me," At that point, Tengai dispelled her guard guise, thought not before wondering how Zen was doing. "She's better suited for hunting down the councilmen." Zenjou thought as he slowly walked through the halls. His horns were lightly tingling. A warm vibration resonating within. Kill them... A demonic command erupted in Zenjou's psyche. Kill them...End their suffering. Their misery. Blood trickled down Zenjou's lower lip. Slowly dripping onto theground. Zenjou remembered the first kill he endured. A messy scene composed of fire, blood and tears. One would confuse it with a memory of hell. The smell of burning flesh choked Zenjou. Almost bringing up lunch from the previous week. Where they said to kill one, he realized how easily an assassin's body count could multiply. Loyalty. The voice continued. It is a foolish emotion. Humans will sacrifice their lives for others. Trade two souls for a single cause. Children are loyal creatures by nature. They serve their parents without understanding a purpose. It spoke as if a memory of Zenjou. Actually, it sounded exactly like himself. When Zenjou turned a dark corner, he stared into golden eyes. Their porcelain hair waving opposite of one another. Why are you so hesitant. You were so ecstatic about joining them...But now you're standing before me arguing their policies. Zenjou tried speaking yet his words were silenced by an unknown force. One filled to the brim with regret. A feeling unexperienced before. Is it my fault? Zenjou looked away. Yes it is. And there is nothing you can do about it. Damn those children to a horrible life of being an orphan or end their misery. The hard part choice is which sounds more entertaining?! Zenjou found himself frozen. But suddenly another voice filled his mind. The greatest thing we gave you, my son, is a choice. You chose the bow over other weapons and a book. And you willingly entered the academy. Zenjou, a man can only die once his freedom has been stolen. Heki faintly appeared behind Zenjou who could feel a faint rustling of his hair. The once frozen visage slowly melted into his usual smirk. With an image of a certain lavender beauty appearing next to him. "I'm going to do what's right. The Nanabake shall change under my rule!" Zenjou shot another bullet forward. Sending the distorted image of himself to oblivion. But it also ripped through two walls. "Over here!" A guard roared. "Shit!" Zenjou jumped in utter surprise. "I've lost focus-Shit Tengai hurry up. She'll find me. But before that I have something to do." Zenjou dashed in the opposite direction. Killing them would take to much time...And unnecessary bloodshed. He headed towards the huddle of small signatures. Hidden in a room one would think impossible to find. He located a secret panal which opened to an underground cavern. Stepping down earthen stairs until he reached a room. The touch of cold metal sent a wonderful sensation down Zenjou's spine. After tightening his fist, Zenjou sent the dor soaring across a room. Kids stared in horror. A small assortment obviously from multiple mothers. "W-who are you mister?" A boy asked almost cried. Obviously the eldest child. "Are you the bad men mommy talked about. The one trying to take papa away?" Rather than answer, Zenjou took a step forward. Slowly analyzing each and every victim. An osteokinetic sword slowly pierced through Zenjou's shoulder. He held it's hilt tighter. Each step was met by a louder gasp. Until the assassin stood before them all. "Please...Please don't..." "Your father is dead." Those words took the air from their lungs. Silence slowly choking them by the second. "And so are your mothers most likely. I was sent here to end his line permanently. To end the legacy he created with all of you." Zenjou raised his sword slightly. "But I remember being told that a parent's legacy is not yours. That living in their constant shadow is wrong. Your father's death is the ending of his legacy...But the start of yours. So I'm giving you an opportunity. Run free and face this harsh world alone or join me and I'll provide you with a reason to live." As Zenjou spoke, he kneeled down. True sincerity met their gaze. Some were hesitant. Others started to cry...But ultimately they began to walk towards him... Tengai's patience ran out once the councilmen ran out. As promised, she tore her way through corrupt councilman after corrupt councilmen, having doubled back after she disposed of the ringleader in her first strategy. Noting that even the wives put up a fight to protect their husbands despite fighting an unseeable only confirmed their guilt as well as their stake in the health of this corrupt operation. It was not long before she exited the manor itself, boredom having long ceased with the implementation of her offensive. She yawned at the trail of blood left in her wake, though she had the means as well as the recognition to hide the carnage. Knowing very well of Zenjou's squeamishness at the secondary job that he gave to himself, Tengai sped off in his direction. Part of her remained worried for his well-being, remembering how he had already become distracted multiple times on the mission, one of which could have endangered his life had he remained buried in his own thoughts. "Stay alive Zenjou-kun, or so help me I'll revive you and kill you myself," Tengai thought as she approached the building that she felt his chakra signature disappear into at the beginning of the mission. She heard the thundering sound of guards within the house's walls, and without hesitation she went in, breezing by the guards as they remained ignorant to her presence. At that point she relied on the extensive hearing that she had inherited from her father's side to discern Zen's voice within the confines. It proved to be moderately difficult as she navigated the unfamiliar territory, though she did catch snatches of his voice. At that point she stumbled upon the room that Zen himself had found minutes ago, along with the open panel. She flew down the stairs in the underground cavern, as she heard Zenjou's voice grow louder and louder, until she reached the very room that he was standing in. Noting the other chakra signatures, she came to the conclusion that Zenjou had let them live. While she pushed it down, a portion of her expressed relief that Zenjou had not gone through with the killing, though she didn't know how the Shichisama would react to him doing so. Out of consideration for the children, she made herself tangible once more before entering the room, to spare them another fright on top a night that had already been trying on their psyche. "Zenjou, we have to go," Tengai said urgently before pulling him aside to tell him, "the other portion is finished," She then turned to the children who had begun to gather around Zenjou's person, "So I see you were unable to do it," Tengai said, her voice carrying a note of newfound respect for the young man in front. While one could argue having a conscience in this line of work would prove detrimental to one's health, not to mention the nature of the job could diminish it. The fact that he maintained in the face of some of the atrocities, though somewhat justified, that he committed impressed her greatly. "How do you plan on sneaking all of these children out of the village?" Tengai thought, not sure if her ability would prove capable of hiding all of them. "Well I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was." Zenjou chuckled before bowing humbly. "Forgive me Tengai-san, for making our first mission together harder." His gentle gaze seemingly soothed the frightened children. Instilling a sense of adventure. Excitment. Two people who were free to do whatever they please. The ultimate dream for a child. The bad news continued to pile atop one another. Or rather, the thoughts he neglected from before. Resulting in him sulking. "Dammit. I hadn't thought that far..I should have my head." Sneaking out a pack of noble children in the dead of night. Without making a sound. He figured out multiple paths. Some foolish enough to might work while others would definitely end in failure. I know so little of Takigakure...it's impossible to wait it out.. He glanced towards his new trainees. If it was just me and Ten-chan, we could wait till the morning. Use a disguise or something. But they'd take the councilman's children once they find his corpse. And if we take them with us, someone would identify them immediately...We have to move tonight...But how? "Hm. Ten-san I have an idea..." Zenjou turned to his partner gently grabbing her hand. "I'll send a clone to summon a ride that'll take you guys out of Takigakure. Meet him outside right away and make sure to keep them quiet. Wait for me when you guys escape." Zenjou gave her a hug before dashing outt he room. Leaving Tengai to play babysitter for a bit. His feet rushed up the stairs silently. While you do that, I'll distract all the guards. With everyone focused on me, they'll believe I'm the only one involved. A clone of Zenjou erupted in a puff of smoke. Following it's creator, it was a creation which brought fantasy into reality. Performing it with a single handed seal. Zenjou shot a quick glance before splitting up once they both reached the top. The clone found his way outside of the manor rather easily. The backyard! Perfect. It thought. He brought his hand into a seal formation. Creating a puff of smoke appeared which revealed a rather large peafowl. Decorated in ebony feathers and a beautiful dark blue tail. It was one of Zenjou's more exotic birds indeed. Zenjou's clone awaited patiently for his partner and trainees to arrive. Keeping a sharp eye out in case of guards. Meanwhile, the original did the exact opposite. Zenjou sent a guard flying with an extremely hard punch. Causing the wall to collapse aftwerwards. However, Zenjou decided to remain before the scene until other guards appeared. "Freeze!" They commanded. But the Seven Faced Kaguya only smirked. "Catch me if you can!" Zenjou's voice was playful. He immediately dashed throughout the halls. Weaving through opening doors. Jumping above trap wires. Even hopping over a maiden who happened to need the bathroom at that unfortunate time. I won't kill anyone. I need everyone to chase after me. The manor's remaining guards grew aggravated when they found Tengai's victims. "Are you appreciating my work?" Zenjou teased. Glass crashed. Zenjou's feet pressed gently upon wet grass. He'd lept outside in hopes of alluring more guards. And in a matter of minutes, it became a chase which awoke the manners surrounding platoons. Hurry up dammit! Soon the entire village will be chasing me. Tengai blushed deeply as Zenjou grabbed her hand then hugged her. It had definitely caught her off guard, and were it not for the Seven Faces mask she was wearing, it would have been plain to see. Tengai had a feeling that Zenjou noticed though, as she thought, "Be careful, Turning to the children that had gathered around her, she composed herself once more. "I believe the time had come for us to go on a little adventure," Tengai said, "however, you have to be very quiet. Can you do that for me?" She waited as the children nodded solemnly one by one. Before moving out, she took a quick stock of how many children there were with her, noting it to be about 12 children. As she began leading the children out of the room, she focused her hearing, allowing to range out and find where the action was. It would be in their best interest to avoid that section of the building, as that would be were Zenjou was distracting the populace. Next, she opened up her sensory skills once more, to confirm what her hearing had alluded to. Sure enough, it showed two chakras that were exactly the same, one surrounded by other signatures, the other making its way out of the building. Following that one she led the children up the staircase quickly, placing a clone at the end to make sure none of the children became lost. Soon they had exited that secret cavern and hallway, and were back in the room once more. Checking both directions, Tengai settled on the way she had came, noting its quietness. Satisfied that there weren't any guards waiting to spring a trap, Tengai led her little troupe through the hallways, navigating the manor quickly and quietly, before finding the exit that Zenjou's clone had used. "Let's go," Tengai whispered, waving her clone and the children ahead to where the Zenjou's clone was waiting, a large peafowl standing next to him calmly. Dispelling the clone after thanking her for her help, Tengai began to load the children onto the waiting peafowl. "Can you alert Zen-kun that we made it?" Tengai asked the clone, "because I want to leave here while there is still some cover from the nighttime, also, tell him that he better return in one piece, or I'll carve him up like a turkey," At this she grinned, expelling the serious mood slightly. She wondered what the Shichisama would have to say about them returning with the children that they were supposed to eliminate, but at that moment she didn't care. What mattered to her was that the moral boy hurry back so they could make their way home. "Will do Tengai-san." The clone dispersed as their children boarded Zenjou's ebony peafowl. Immediately, it started to flap its rather large wings after Tengai climbed aboard. Sending silent gust in various directions before taking off. It soared with utter elegance while carefully riding among the winds. It's feathers allowed it to glide beautifully as it made careful turns. Casting a dim shadow among the ground when it soared through moonlight. It's obsidian fur masked it perfectly against the night sky. Morphing it into the massive darkness above. Meanwhile, Zenjou continued to hop from rooftop to rooftop while keeping a close eye on his pursuers. But Tengai's little threat left a smile upon carved on his face. Good. I'll join up with them after they've fully escaped. But for now I have to deal with these losers. An intense wall of heat seemingly approached Zenjou which he answered by hardening his tail and swatting the fireball away. In response, Zenjou did a quick twirl mid flight. Pointing at three of his ten attackers. The night air suddenly whispered. And in that instant, darkness hid their deaths masterfully as limp bodies simply fell to the earth. With only arrow shaped wounds piercing through their chest cavities without a trace of physical material remaining. But their deaths hadn't deterred their teammates. Only increasing their offensive pursuit. Gigantic boulders had been levitated and tossed easily at the assassin. However as if a third arm, Zenjou drew his priceless blade and effortlessly sliced each to pieces. Using the earthly dust cloud conjured by their destruction as a distraction, he immediately jumped from a roof into an alley. Remaining silent while his attackers dashed over him. His masterful control of energy allowed Zenjou to wipe himself from perceived existence. He could hear grunts of confusion. Sensors going mad; Claiming Zenjou was nearby just a minute ago. Thankfully I can control my chakra. This'll leave them with something to do while I escape. He snickered. A childish laugh that very few could remember. Zenjou immediately made his way towards their previous entry. "They should be outside by now. Hopefully she's okay..." Zenjou moved gracefully through a sleeping Takigakure. His tail working efficiently to further silence his steps. Which, when combined with the ancient art passed through his adoptive bloodline, made Zenjou nothing less of a phantom seemingly gliding over the world. However, he felt a weird sensation...Flowers. Unique flowers which he hadn't encountered before. They had a unique scent; An addicting sensation. It started to send shivers up his spine. Small vibrations traversed his body...Or rather Zenjou released an unrivaled sneeze. Amplified by his affinity for wind release, it unfortunately alerted the previous attackers. Zenjou suddenly faced a rain of shuriken and kunai. Which he fought off with an osteokinetic sword. But eventually a few explosive tags erupted. Creating an even louder ruckus. Luckily, Zenjou's body protected him from the explosion by erecting a wall of bone before him. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Zenjou screamed as he dashed towards Takigakure's exit. Tengai sat calmly on the peafowl as it whisked them off into the night, watching the village grow smaller below them. One by the one, the children began to fall asleep, no doubt feeling the effects of the long night they had endured. One of the children curled up on her lap before falling into a slumber, causing her to smile. "I wonder how Zenjou is doing with the distraction," Tengai thought, a little bit of concern for his well-being creeping in. No sooner had those thoughts entered her mind when she heard an explosion from below, one consistent with several explosive tags. It made her jump a little, however, both the child on her lap and most of the children around her remained asleep. However, two were jarred awake by the incessant noise. They looked around sleepily for a while before noticing Zenjou was missing. "Where is the guy that was here before? And what was that noise?" they asked while stifling a yawn. Tengai laughed gently before responding, "the guy you are looking for is down there. He decided that a distraction would be key in order to sneak us out of the village safely. Knowing him, he's having fun with the people chasing him below, though he should be joining us shortly," at this she sighed, "Go back to sleep my children, we have a long journey ahead," Though there was some grumbling, their question were satisfied, so they rolled back over. A few minutes later, their gentle snores told her they had returned to sleep. That done, she turned to watch the forest below and the skies above, listening for any signs of the beginnings of a surprise attack. While doing so, part of her kept tabs on Zenjou's position below. While she couldn't necessarily see him, she could make out his signature as well as voice, enough to her a quiet "Shit! Shit!" that made her smile faintly. Tengai wondered how Zenjou planned on meeting up with them, considering the heights they had reached. She noted that part of her itched to be down there with him, fighting by his side. It would have been easy for her to glide down and whisk Zenjou away in the chaos, then again, he probably wouldn't want her to play babysitter with him too. She grinned with the thought. "Hurry up Zen-kun," she thought as the peafowl began leaving Taki's outskirts. A New Start Zenjou found his way outside of Takigakure rather easily. Obscuing his energy made it extremely easy for him to vanish. Leaving a trail of both dead and wounded in his wake. But he managed to find his way through Takigakure's immense sea of trees where he stood slowly embracing the night air once more. "Finally I'm free. Jeez that was harder than it should've been...But massacring a village isn't something I'm planning. Anyway, Where they disappear too?" Zenjou sighed before disappearing into a soft breeze. Eventually, the asssassin of Sunagakure managed to locate his bird soaring across the sky from below. He immediately leapt upwards before gently landing behind Tengai. "Hello!" Zenjou whispered. So unscathed that one would think he'd just awoken rather than escape a small platoon. "Did you retrieve all the children?" Zenjou noticed that his new trainees were sleeping peacefully. So he made sure to remain quiet. "Are you okay Ten-san?" Tengai looked up from stroking the sleeping child's head to see Zenjou land gracefully. She noted that despite all of the noise and chaos that happened below, Zenjou remained very much whole and unharmed, causing her to sigh with relief on the inside. "All children are present and accounted for," Tengai whispered quietly in response, "Did you have fun down there you crazy, reckless guy?" She knew the village would have an unpleasant discovery come morning, as the carnage that she and Zenjou left behind would be revealed in the morning rays. She grinned at Zenjou's last comment, "I'm fine, now that everyone is safe and sound, including yourself Zen-kun," Tengai then watched at the starlit sky, enjoying the path a comet made as it shot across. "So, are you okay? There were a few times back there were you seemed engrossed in your own thoughts and nearly paid for it," Tengai said while sighing. The child shifted on her lap, moving to rest more comfortably. "More importantly, how are we going to explain this to the Shichisama? Though knowing him, he'll laugh it off as saying that you have decided to go on a recruiting binge," Tengai thought aloud. Zenjou fell over with a smile on his face. Resting nearby the other sleeping children while his soft eyes met Tengai's in a short moment of silence. "I had fun. Though I'm glad I made it out there without being captured. Thought they'd catch me for sure...But they're in for a treat in a few hours Heh. Silly me. And thank you Ten-san. I promised I would make it out alive and I have to keep my word." He found himself looking at each child. Some resembled close friends back home while others seemed entirely different. Either way, Zenjou felt a sort of warmth within his stomach. A weird happiness for what he didn't have to do. "I'm alright and sorry about that. It's just...I walk this path so others won't have too. But the thought of killing these children..." Of course Zenjou attempted to whisper. Assuring that none would accidently awaken. "It made it seem useless. Why kill these children when I can raise them as protectors of Sunagakure. The choice seemed obvious. Sorry if I scared you Ten-san. Please forgive me." For once Zenjou spoke with true sincerity in his tone. He made no attempt at hiding his emotions. But the quick change of tone masked the sensitive shinobi hidden inside Zenjou. "Although, if they'd chose to remain at their father's side...I would have done it. Anything to protect my village...And those I care about." That last statement aimed towards Tengai. Almost embracing her in a loving grasp. But it disappeared just as quick. "It's fine, having a moral compass, even in a job where it may be beneficial not to, is a good thing," Tengai responded, "It something that could very well allow you to make the harder decisions that are surely to be down the road," At that she looked at the children once more. One of them resembled her brother greatly, despite being younger and not sporting his purple and white hair. It caused a pang in her stomach as she realized that had she been assigned to do the second portion, she would have failed as well the moment she spotted that child. Then again, it wouldn't have been a failure, rather a protection of someone's life, that of an innocent child not yet tainted by society's whims and the corruption that is the shinobi world. Tengai sighed as she heard Zen's last statement, as well as the potential hug that disappeared before it could materialize. "So what do we do now? The mission is complete, albeit semi-complete yet nevertheless here we are, bringing several children back with us. How are we going to feed them all before we arrive back at HQ?" Tengai fretted, before being calmed by the faces of the sleeping children around her. A gentle wind picked up, as she stared at the direction they were headed, Taki nothing more than a small dot behind them as they sped further and further away. Part of her still couldn't believe that they had infiltrated Takigakure successfully, after all of its years of carefully practiced isolation and its brutal methods of dealing with descent. Another portion of her conscious wondered what the Shichisama would have them do with all the children, and whether or not he would assign any to Tengai's or Zenjou's care. "You're right. Ten-kun, when I become Shichisama I'm going to change the Nanabake. No longer will be a family whose obsessed with materialistic items. Instead, our efforts shall only involve protecting Sunagakure and the Land of Wind as a whole." Zenjou held onto a feather he plucked off his own plumage. Carefully analyzing it before allowing the land's wind to carry it off into the distance. Resulting in a sudden weight lifting from his shoulders. Tengai had a point. But the Nanabake had a habit of recruiting orphans. Which explained their recent growth after the fourth shinobi war. Although the Shichisama warned against bringing home the children of targets, Zenjou felt that with the right guidance, these children would grow into a different path. A road similar to his own. "Don't worry. Being a Daimyō's child has it's perks. We can stop by a town and get something to eat. I'll pay." Those words seemed to burn. As Zenjou sulked over the future bill that was too come. "As for our joyous leader," A teasing tone surrounded Zenjou's compliment. "He won't mind if I bring home some rare sake. Besides, the Nanabake are known for creating orphans and taking them in. So don't worry Ten-kun. Get some sleep." Tengai laughed as Zenjou sulked about the bills that he would have to pay to feed them all. Her smile grew larger when Zenjou joked about their leader, "No doubt he would," she responded while continuing to watch the skies above. There was the beginnings of pink in the sky, telling her that morning wasn't too far away. At that point the adrenaline had faded, allowing her body to sag under the weight that was her tired mind and lack of energy. She could feel her eyes starting to close, the land of sleep coming closer and closer. "You'll make sure that everyone stays safe, right Zen-kun?" Tengai asked as her body drooped. Not bothering to wait for an answer, her eyes closed, and not too much longer she collapsed to the peafowls back, laying on her side. Surprisingly, the child that lay on her lap remained undisturbed, and soon gentle snores came from Tengai's person, all worry disappearing from her face as she continued to slumber peacefully. The morning continued to approach around them as the sky lightened in color. The Kaguya prince gently brushed Tengai's hair from her face while smiling at the sleeping assassin. "How could something so deadly look so beautiful and peaceful?" He pondered. Tengai's tranquil fury reminded Zenjou of an old Sunagakure tale which involved the sun being a deathlhy enchantress. Heki would read the story as Zenjou fell asleep. Memories that caused Zenjou to sit back himself while looking into the rising morning. Although his body called for it; Zenjou rejected sleep in fear of his reoccurringnightmares. "Besides, I should remain on guard while they sleep. There's a town nearby which has a place to eat surely." Zenjou scratched the ebony bird's head. Causing it to scream in pleasure before adjusting it's course. Zenjou's peafowl gently glided over a town before landing with unrivaled grace just outside. A lush forest surrounded the small town with few roads running through. The morning rush caused bustling business for various shops. Small stores which sold a variety of items from around the shinobi nation. "Hm, they'll love the food here, I can already smell it!" Zenjou attempted to awake the children using a softer tone. "Come guys let's grab something to eat!" A voice kind enough to instil a certain warmth within their bellies. However, their hunger overwhelmed Zenjou's warmth in a chaotic spur. Nanabake's newest recruits screamed wildly before dashing towards various restaurants. Splitting up into multiple smaller units and attacking the town in search of food. "Wait-Dammit!" Zenjou roared in an attempt to halt their movement. But his voice went unheard. He immediately turned to the sleeping Tengai before stopping himself. "No. Stay here and get some rest. I'll find these damn kids and bring back a meal for us." He smirked and turned towards the summoned avian. "Stay here." The peafowl cawed once in agreement. Resting itself before joining Tengai in blissful sleep. Zenjou disappeared into the town right after. The rays of the late morning, early afternoon sun awoke Tengai from her slumber. She looked around languidly before stretching out of pure boredom. More awake now, she took a second look around, realizing that they had landed in a town, with Zenjou and the children nowhere to be found. At first she was worried by this, but then she remembered the comment that she had before going to sleep. "Appears he decided to actually stop to feed the children, nice," thought Tengai as she sat on the sleeping peafowl's back. The noise of children and Zenjou over them brought a smile to Tengai's face and confirmed her suspicions. The town itself was rather simple, though it was relatively large when compared to others she had visited. "What to do..." she thought while waiting for the children and Zenjou to return with their food in hand. Absentmindedly, she began stroking the peafowl's back as she thought about the mission that had just occurred. While it remained incomplete in a sense, she couldn't help but feel satisfied that they had managed to come up with an alternative to killing the children. The warming rays began to make her sleepy again, so with a sigh, Tengai lay down once more, sunning herself while shielding her eyes from the bright sky. She listened patiently for signs of the Zenjou and the children's impending return. "That'll be 1,233,330 ryō." The shopkeeper said proudly. "Ha! You've definitely become one my favorite customers. Thank you for your business!" Zenjou next to three of the twelve children with a visage frozen in shock when he heard the damage they caused him. How could kids order so much food! How's this possible!? The hesitation seemingly alerted the chef who subtly grabbed a knife. A slight threat which Zenjou wished to avoid. He slowly pulled out his wallet and paid their bill with a gracious smile. "Hehe sorry about that, just wondering if there's anything I'd like. Here! Keep the change and have a wonderful day." Zenjou rapidly grabbed the children's hands and their meal before dashing out the restaurant. "God that was a close one...Hopefully the others aren't as expensive as you guys." He laughed while locating another trio. "2,432,344 ryō!!! How is this possible?! Did they buy the restaurant?" "You calling my store cheap, huh Feathers?!" The angry shopkeeper argued. "Your brats ordered the freshest fish available. You're lucky i'm not charging you what it's actually worth idiot." "Nonono I'm just surprised is all." Zenjou feigned a smile before paying their tab and bowed as they exited. The children who once stared with eyes of horror were no longer there. Instead, they jumped happily with smiles, laughter and joy. A few even found entertainment from playing with Zenjou's swaying feathered tail. The young asssassin felt a warm light burning within. Spawning a smile as he rubbed a child's hair. "I-It seems as if you guys strategically planned this assault...Every place is more expensive than the other..." Words filled with despair. He paid off the third bill while his wallet emptied. "7..8...9 Okay only three more to go. We've been to every expensive place here. I doubt we'll run into any trouble." And Zenjou was correct in a way. For he immediately found the final trio in a smaller shop. They were finishing off their last plate of Dango's. "Don't worry. That'll be 300." A frail women wearing an apron revealed herself. She had another plate of freshly made treats in her hand. "The beautiful munchkins were certainly hungry." "Thank you. We're coming back from quite the journey. But I'll pay right-" Zenjou's wallet interrupted him as it only possessed memories of the cash it once held. The old lady seemingly caught on with a careful eye. "Heheh...I'm so very sorry..But..Back to the bird!" The kids erupted in playful screams as they darted off. Running in sync while holding onto small bags of takeout. Meanwhile, Zenjou snatched the plate from the owner's grasp before joining the future assassins. "Thief! Thief! Get him! Don't let those bastards get away!" She screamed. Summoning a massive mob carrying pitchforks and brooms with her shrieks. They immediately pursued Zenjou's little squad who now ran with thundering steps. Threats thrown at each from a short distance behind. The once crowded streets were separated as they dashed through. Eventually approaching Tengai's location with the mob closely behind. Zenjou attempted to deter them with a few shinobi tricks such as smoke bombs...But their determination simply brushed it away. "Get on the peacock!" Zenjou ordered. The sounds of a very angry crowd awoke Tengai from her slumber once more. She sat up to see Zenjou and the 12 children running, some carrying food in their hands, others not. Close behind was a large group of the townspeople, some armed with pitchforks and other makeshift weapons. "Oh no," Tengai thought inwardly as both groups closed in on the peafowl, which had fortunately woken up as well. She shook her head as the group of children and Zenjou made it to the peafowl first. "Get on!" Tengai commanded, staring at any dissenters. For their part, the children knew Tengai was being extraordinarily serious, and they knew it wasn't in their best interest to argue with her. To buy the group some time, Tengai manufactured a makeshift wall similar to her mom's except it was only one sided, causing the angry horde to slam into an invisible wall. She looked to make sure everyone was on, including Zenjou. Satisfied that everyone was, Tengai proclaimed, "Let's go!" to the peafowl. To her surprise, the peafowl obeyed, lifting up into the sky at breathtaking speed. Maybe it sensed the urgency of the situation, but either way, it was only a short amount of time before they were well above the city, people screaming insults that Tengai could still her from below. She sighed, knowing they were out of any immediate danger for now. "You left the children to go gallivanting didn't you," Tengai said calmly, staring at Zenjou before looking at each child. The seriousness on their faces told her they thought they were in trouble, prompting Tengai to crack a smile. "You're a rambunctious bunch aren't you?" Tengai grinned before ruffling the nearest boy's hair. Tengai laughed as the tension and seriousness ebbed, and everyone relaxed once more. Category:Great's Play of Words